Garnet Snow
by Open Yazumi's heart Skulls
Summary: I can't think of a summary... one sided demyxXaxel on Dem-Dem's part, AKUROKU and somewhat mention of somewhat one sided marluxiaXxaldin.... and I mean somewhat.... Demyx suicide.


All my friends know I have been talking About this one, all the time, this is my favorite one-shot I've tried, and the only one I did as fast I as I did this, I wrote this in three days, took me longer to type up however, been trying since February. Sorry if it sucks, I was in a good mood when I wrote this, and was after, but it made me sad, because I'm a big Demyx obsesser, I LOVE DEMYX!! so this broke my heart to write, all my friends that read it liked it, my friends little sister almost cried, which I really liked that reaction, now when they read it, it had less detail, so I hope I made this better.

OH! And I changed how the castle is, their "rooms" arn't next to eachother in that weird way like they are in the game, I gave them real rooms, and Marly got a garden, and Xaldie got a kitchen. YAY! (Do they really even have that stuff? How am I suposed to know, I really don't care though.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts (damn.) or it's characters, but I sometimes own there attitudes when they're OOC, and Mirrora (you'll see later)

**Warning: **This story maybe OOC, Xigbar seems very OOC to me. This story will include yaoi, mentions of yaoi, and bitter yaoifyde fluff, it will also contain suicide, if you can not handle this, then go somewhere else.

_This is the first real KH fic I ever wrote, not moments and memories, Heart of water, this just took a long time to type down. _

Flames welcome, they make me laugh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Demyx was sitting in his room, playing his sitar. He paused and frowned, his mind wondering. He was a nobody right? Why should he feel all the things he did around Axel? True, he believed they had hearts, but nobody else believed they did. He shouldn't have feelings for anyone at all. But he did. He got nervous every time he was around Axel. He felt himself melt and his face burn with a blush whenever Axel would smile at him. Everything about Axel was just perfect in his view. Everything he did caused a feeling to burst from the blond.

Demyx stood up; ready to leave his room, and leave his sitar behind, not liking the idea of bringing his baby with him where eyes that wanted to destroy it would see. He began walking down the hall, looking forward, and thinking of going and seeing Marluxia. He always seemed to know what to say. He stopped walking when he heard voices around the corner. He slowly glanced around the corner and felt his heart jump. Axel was standing there next to Roxas. Axle had that look in his eyes again. Demyx's heart, which he wasn't supposed to have, felt a stabbing pain. He really couldn't stand it when Axel gave Roxas that look. He moved back so he wouldn't be seen by the other two, Roxas was speaking; Demyx listened to what the lighter blond was saying.

"But it's not like I expected them to tell me anything, you know. They don't trust me for some reason, and then there's the whole keyblade thing… somethings up Axel," Roxas told the redhead. He had been talking like that a lot lately.

"Roxas... I wouldn't take it to heart, never mind that you don't have one, the way they act, or the fact that they may not trust you... I trust you," Axel told him quietly. Demyx could hear something in his voice he couldn't explain.

"I know, Axel. It's just, there must be a reason they don't, right? Like they think something bad will happen if they do..." he said, continuing his long train of thought. There was a long silence, and Demyx could feel the frustration creeping from around the corner, most likely coming from Axel.

"Don't think about them Roxas," he said with a gentle sounding voice. Demyx heard some foot steps and rustling of clothing. Demyx couldn't help but wonder what was happening, so he glanced around the corner and it felt like his heart, that he didn't have, was being stomped on. Axel was holding Roxas close to him in a caring manner.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned voice rather shaky and face slightly pink.

"I... love you Roxas," Axel said, he blushed slightly as he said this. Roxas gasped, and Demyx had to stop himself from doing so as well, his heart hurting worse then before, he couldn't describe the pain.

"Axel, we don't have hearts, we can't-" Axel cut Roxas off.

"Ignore the fact that we don't have hearts, tell me what _you_ believe…what you _truly_ feel," Axel said deep emotion in his voice; love.

"... I-I love you too, Axel. That's what I think, but-" he was interrupted again when Axel put his lips on his. Demyx couldn't watch anymore, he turned and ran away from the two as fast as he could, and back to his room. On his way there he bumped into someone and was knocked onto the floor, he looked up at the person.

"Demyx? ...What's wrong?" Zexion asked. Although he didn't look like he cared much on the matter, he did ask, and Demyx realized he was crying, as he now felt tears run down his face onto his cloak, and he couldn't stop them as they continued falling from his eyes. Demyx shook his head and got up.

"Nothing," he muttered with a shaky voice, running past the periwinkle haired man. Zexion watched Demyx as he ran to his room, though his face stayed the same, he felt worried, what could have happened to make Demyx cry like that? He started walking farther down the hall, turning the corner to come across Axel pushing Roxas up against the wall, tongues battling. Zexion coughed and the two jumped apart. Roxas turned bright red and made no eye contact. Axel glared at Zexion, slightly pink. Zexion had the desire to make a comment on the fact that it probably wasn't best to be doing things like that around or in the castle, but decided not to.

"Would either of you know why Demyx is upset?" Zexion asked, looking as emotionless as ever, and not just because of his lack of heart.

"Somethings wrong with Demyx?" Axel asked him. He looked at Roxas as if to ask if he knew why.

"Yes... I ran into him. He was running from this direction... He was crying," Zexion told Axel, whose eyes widened.

"Crying? He was crying?" Axel was slightly confused. He didn't know the blond could feel or even cry, though he shouldn't be talking when he could feel, but he didn't understand why Demyx was crying. He was too cheerful for something like that. Worry began to take over Axel's mind, and before anyone could say anything else, Axel was running towards Demyx's room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Demyx put his hand to his chest as the tears ran down his cheeks, almost rapidly. He made slight sobbing noises. It felt like his heart was collapsing; the pain was beginning to become unbearable. His head was beginning to pound; face going red, his whole body was shaking from the amount of crying he was doing. There was no way he didn't have a heart. He could feel it shattering, and with how he felt, he could honestly say he didn't want a heart anymore. He stood up, slowly and shakily; he could not take this any longer, and he needed to go somewhere. Somewhere where he couldn't take the weather conditions; he didn't think he could live any longer with the pain he felt. He needed to go somewhere, or the pain would kill him itself. It was destroying him every time he thought of the red heads beautiful smile, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop seeing it. All he could think about was Axel. He made another sobbing noise before making his portal, and he and his portal disappeared.

Right as the last wisps of the portal were disappearing Axel broke into the room, the door making a loud banging noise as he entered. He saw the last part of the portal's aura before it was gone. Roxas and Zexion walked into the room a second after. Axel turned to Zexion.

"He teleported somewhere. Do you know what he was crying about? What could possibly make Demyx cry?" Axel asked him. Before Zexion could answer there was a voice from the door way.

"Demyx was crying?" everyone turned their attention to its direction to see Marluxia there, eyebrow raised, but looking somewhat disbelieving. His gloved hand rose to move strands of his light pink hair away from his face.

"Yeah, Zexion saw him crying, running away from our direction," Roxas explained, gesturing him and Axel as he did. Marluxia furrowed his eyebrows and looked from Roxas to Axel, no way could what he thought happened possibly have happened.

"And what was the happening in your general direction?" Marluxia asked them, he almost scowled when Roxas blushed deeply. It was Zexion who answered him however.

"The only thing I saw was those two in a... more then lip lock; it had not just begun, from the looks of it, when I came," Zexion informed the pink haired man, whom looked extremely angry. Zexion wondered if it was because they were not supposed to, but knew he might not be right.

"Axel you idiot! Don't you know that Demyx has feelings for you?!" Marluxia yelled at the red head. Axel and Roxas's eyes widened. Zexion's stayed the same, but he felt a wild beat of his heart that stung and resisted the urge to clench his fist.

"He… what?" Axel asked, looking Marluxia directly in the eyes. Marluxia knew about Demyx's feelings because the blonde had told him about them when he decided to visit him in his garden. He had said he knew he shouldn't like the redhead. Demyx said he knew he shouldn't because they didn't have hearts, and told Marluxia he must have thought he was stupid. Then Marluxia decided to tell him about his own feelings for Xaldin. Demyx stared at him with serious eyes, but he smiled at him after a moment. Demyx was the only one who knew of his feelings, and the awkward friendship they had started became very close after that.

"Axel, if he teleported after seeing that then there's no saying where he went... Do you have _any_ idea how deeply he feels for you? He talks about you everyday, he would never shut up about you. I swear I will kill you if he's gone somewhere to die," he glared at the red head as he said this. Axel felt worry go through him, stronger then before, not because of Marluxia's glare, but because of what he had said.

'Die? Demyx might kill himself?' Axel thought to himself, worry growing all the more. Xigbar walked into the room during the long silence. He paused noticing the four people. He figured there would be somebody in there, but not four people, with what he had noticed. "Why is everybody in here?" he asked. Everyone was of course in Demyx's room, which didn't happen everyday. Xigbar brushed snow off his shoulders and continued.

"And does anyone know what Demyx is doing in the Land of the Dragons?" he asked. Though everyone had ignored his first question everyone's attention was instantly directed on him after those words. Before anyone could say anything else Axel teleported out. After a moment Marluxia walked over to the man with a serious look on his face.

"What was he doing?" he asked, it's not like he could really do much there in the first place, but it depended on what he had been doing that would tell Marluxia the blonde's true intentions. Xigbar thought about a moment before replying.

"He was just sitting there, like he was waiting for something... Thought it was weird," he said, he shrugged slightly. Marluxia, however, looked very worried, and Zexion couldn't help but tense.

"He's going to freeze himself," he nearly whispered as he said it. Zexion felt horror come over his heart, and he must have felt it worse then he thought, because it was showing on his face. Marluxia looked away from Xigbar and over to Zexion. "Axel might be able to bring him back here before he does anything, so," the pink haired man said, though he had a slightly doubtful edge in his voice. Xigbar just stared, stunned at what he had heard. What was happening? Carefree Demyx wanted to die.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Demyx trembled in the cold snow, it wasn't fast enough, and he needed to rid himself of all the pain he felt. He looked around a bit; he saw a dagger lying in the snow. It looked kind of battle worn. (A/N: Yes a bit random, but I am random, that and he is in Mulan's world, the have daggers and shit, maybe not lying around, but that's not the point, this is about his depression, pay attention.) His hand trembling slightly as he reached towards it, his numb gloved fingers wrapping around the handle. Demyx removed his glove for better hold on the dagger. Maybe if he cut himself he would freeze faster. Slowly, he rolled up his cloak sleeve, then he sliced his wrist, he gasped, rather surprised, that there was pain. It felt kind of good, like an odd mix of pleasure and pain, and it distracted him from his emotional pain. He panted slightly as he made two more slices on his wrist, he didn't know why, but he couldn't help it. He felt the cold start to creep into him, into his blood, it was working.

"Demyx!" he heard someone yell. He looked in the voices direction with slight difficulty. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Axel, he was not supposed to be there, and it made everything so much worse. Axel stopped in front of him, going to his knees, spotting Demyx's wrist, he grabbed Demyx's hand to have a better look at it. After a moment he looked up into Demyx's eyes.

"Why?" he asked the blond. Demyx looked down, his heart, which was already in a large amount of pain, felt even more ache, if such was possible. Axel watched as tears began to roll down Demyx's cheeks.

"Because, it hurts, and you don't know it. You don't know how much you mean to me. How much... how much I love you!" Demyx said to him sadly, the tears that trickled down his face became frost.

"Demyx... I... I don't-" he began but was interrupted.

"I know you don't love me Axel, I know you love Roxas... I could see it before you even told him," Demyx whispered, tears still running down his face. There was a long silence; Axel felt a sad feeling go through him. He was looking down; he couldn't stand to watch Demyx when he had said what he did.

"We need to get you out of here before you freeze," Axel told him.

"No, you don't understand, I can't live knowing you love him and not me, I can't be happy for you with how painful it feels, I can't take it, you... mean _everything_ to me," he said, looking down, and if possible, his tears became more rapid.

"Demyx..." Axel whispered, he had no idea that he had felt that way about him.

"I'm going to die here Axel... I know this is stupid and desperate, and I know you'll say no, but, please... kiss me, just once..." he whispered. He sounded like he was begging, and he probably was. Axel felt sadness shoot through his heart as he looked at Demyx sad down cast sea green eyes.

"Dem..." he whispered lightly. He placed a gloved hand on Demyx's cheek. Demyx's tear filled eyes looked up in surprise. Was Axel going to kiss him? No, he wouldn't. Why would he? He was most likely going to say something to try and convince him to come back to the castle, but he couldn't come back, he just... couldn't. Axel looked into Demyx's eyes. The blonde really wasn't going to come back with him. He was going to die here, and his last wish was for Axel to kiss him. Axel's eyes softened, he slowly leaned forward and captured Demyx's lips with his own. He heard Demyx gasp and cry out a little. Axel's lips on his were gentle, as if he was kissing something he feared would break, but sweet, a kiss of sad caring, the kiss itself made Demyx feel like he was melting. He knew those lips were not his, in that moment, as his were against them, he wanted to pretend that they were, that maybe the owner of the lips loved him too, just for that moment. Demyx slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Axel, whom had a sad look on his face. Demyx smiled slightly but sadly before pushing Axel away from him, hard enough that he fell a perfect distance away for what he needed to do. Axel looked at Demyx in shock and watched as the blond brought out his sitar. He felt sadness envelope his heart as he watched Demyx play his music until he was surrounded by a bubble of pure water. As he saw the water turn completely to ice, dread filled his heart. After a while he could only stare at the ice sphere that was Demyx and his sitar, a sad smile frozen to the sitar players face. Axel took one last long glance before teleporting back to the castle that never was. When he arrived he looked right at Marluxia.

"He wouldn't... come with me. He's frozen... in his own ice... the water," he told him, then looked down; his voice was shaking as he said this. Axel glanced at everyone and saw the stunned horror that swept across Zexion's face. Marluxia himself had a pained look on his face. The pink haired man stood there a long moment, not saying anything, before turning and walking out of the room. Xigbar left soon after him, too shocked to speak as well. Axel looked over at Roxas, whom looked like he was about to break down crying, he had almost forgot that he and Demyx were close friends. The red head walked over to Roxas, taking his hand in his own, wrapping one arm around him in a tight hug.

"Let's go, if we stay it will be worse," he whispered to him and Roxas just nodded. They walked towards the door; Roxas walking ahead of Axel, Axel glanced back in the room when he noticed Zexion still standing there. The look on Zexion's face expressed sadness on a very painful level, a very heartbreaking face to see, one that looked very similar to Demyx's not too long ago, only in a different way, and Axel nearly gasped when he saw this. He watched as Zexion teleported out of the room. Axel could only stand there a moment in wonder before having to continue walking to catch up to Roxas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once Zexion arrived at the snowy scene he looked around. He began to walk in search for what he would be able to even take as Demyx. After a moment of walking he saw snow sphere with a black shape in the center a ways away. Zexion gained speed into a run to get to said sphere. Once he reached in he circled it until he could see Demyx's face. Zexion felt a tear roll down his cheek as he stared at the smiling sad face of the blonde and he pressed his gloved hand to the ice surrounding the sitar player.

"Demyx... Why did you have to do this...? You know, Dem, we're nobodies, not supposed to feel... But we do, don't we? You did. _I_ do. Though we are nobodies, Dem, I felt for you, even though you were a nobody... You... you were _somebody_ to me," he whispered gently, a few more tears falling as he told the blonde, in his own way, that he had loved him. All he could do was stand there and stare at Demyx. The Demyx he would miss, who would never laugh that beautiful laugh, or smile his honest, sweet smile ever again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Also know I have a "prequel, going up to here and a little after this point" type of story I'm coming up with for this. You will know how that works if you see the flaw I put in the story, point it out if you do.**

I have never cut, but I've came close, it's thoughts of my sister that keep me from doing so, there have been a lot of moments when I really wanted to, I scratched up my legs but the never bled, I was surprised how better I felt though, I try not to of coarse, I hate that I did it later. I also have friends who used to cut, and a cousin who did, she might still, I don't know, I don't get to talk to her anymore.

No, he's not crying, his element's leaking, yes Axel, he's crying. (response to "Crying? He was crying?" )

Haha, did anyone notice that the dagger just magically vanished? XD I love the word "trickled"

_This story sucked didn't it? I liked it, but the more I went over it the more I saw problems D:_

Yes, I know, it's not Axel's fault he doesn't like Demyx, I know this for a fact, I've been in this situation (Demyx's position, without the suicide, how the hell do you think you're reading this?) and I know how he feels, but me, going through shit since I was little, I tend to shut feelings off, someone as emotional as Demyx, could not do this, but he could kill himself, yes I could see him doing this. Axel loves Roxas, it's not his fault he loves Roxas, it's not his fault he doesn't love Demyx, it's not his fault Demyx loves him, it's not Demyx fault he loves Axel.

And yes I know Axel is not talking very well once he came back to the castle, but would you?

I love Marly in this, such a good friend to Demyx, while he can be. You know it took my a week to remember how to say Marluxia's name, so I called him Marly all the time, I started trying to put down his name even though I didn't know, first I would put down Marxulia (Don't make fun of me.) then I did Marluxia, 'cause it sounded better, I was so happy when I found out I was doing it right when I got back to a computer to check, I though I was never going to get his name, but anyways, me and my tag team writer Chrissy have done a demyxXmarluxia fic that I need to get typed up, it wont be submitted on this account, but will be on "Mika and Numa"s our tag team profile, we do that many together, it will be called L-O-V-E, hope you get interested.


End file.
